ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Shadows
DC Shadows is an imprint in DC Comics which is disconnected from the main universe and is described as DC's "R-Rated world", meaning that it features darker elements and themes as the main universe as well as cursing. Characters Main *'Doom Patrol' **'Casey Brinke' - an EMT and the leader of the Doom Patrol whose life takes a sudden turn for the paranormal and surreal. She is the only "normal" member of the team. **'Clifford "Cliff" Steele/Robotman' - a race car driver who was in a bad accident that he only survived by transferring his brain into a robotic body. **'Kay Chillis/Crazy Jane '- a woman who suffers from multiple personality disorder with her having 64 different personalities, each one having its own ability. **'Flex Mentallo' - the self-proclaimed "hero of the beach" who gains the abilities of "muscle mystery" which allows him to warp reality by flexing. **'Fugg '- a tiny fuzzy creature from a parallel reality who is Casey's main companion and is only able to say the word "fugg", hence his name. **'Lawrence "Larry" Trainer/Negative Man' - a former pilot whose skin was horribly burned by radiation that also put the "Negative Spirit" inside of him. **'Danny the Street '- the Doom Patrol's living base and possibly their oddest member. Danny is a sentient street whose ability is to simply be anywhere in the world. *'The Joker' - a mysterious and psychotic man who heads to become the most feared criminal in Gotham City. * Supporting *'Doctor Niles Caulder '- an incredibly genius scientist who was crippled in an unknown event and who has some kind of past with both Robotman and Negative Man. *'Rita Farr '- an actress and retired superhero called Elasti-Woman. She is currently happily married and attempting to raise a family. *'Steven "Steve" Dayton' - a scientist who is world-famous for his incredible inventions and who is Rita's husband. *'Garfield Lynns' - Rita and Steve's adopted son who has green skin and can turn into any animal that he has seen. *'Dorothy Spinner' - a little girl with an ape-like face who can bring her imaginary friends to life, with them staying alive as long as she is. * *'Doctor Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - a therapist who falls in love with the Joker, turning insane and becoming his most dangerous follower. *'Mr. Hammer' - a muscular Russian criminal who Joker hires as his bodyguard. *'Ted Carson/Firefly' - an arsonist who joined Joker's gang. * Antagonists *'Brotherhood of Evil' **'The Brain' - the leader of the infamous terrorist organization the Brotherhood of Evil whose goal is to simply cause as much chaos as possible and whose body was completely destroyed. **'Monsieur Mallah' - an incredibly intelligent French gorilla with a very big gun who was given his intelligence by Brain and who is, oddly enough, his lover. **'General Immortus' - an incredibly genius army general who has been alive for centuries and who was a member of the Nazis in World War II. **'Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge' - a woman with the ability to stretch any part of her body as well as shapeshift her face (but only her face). **'Otto von Furth/Plasmas' - a German miner who was exposed to a radiative liquid that melted his body and granted him the ability to melt anything he touches. **'Sven Larsen/Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man' - a former Swedish scientist who worked under Niles Caulder and who can shapeshift into an animal, vegetable, or mineral. **'Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel '- a man whose body is made of a large variety of metal pieces that he is able to remove at will, making his whole body a weapon. **'Chemo' - a gigantic monster that is made of toxic waste and chemicals suspended in see-through plastic. While it is sentient, it has very low intelligence. *'Eric Morden/Mister Nobody' - a scientist who is incredibly powerful and has almost god-like abilities. He is the leader of the Brotherhood of Nada, a team of villains with nothing in common. **'The Number Six' - a man who has an obsession with the number six who has a large variety of powers but who only allows himself to use them six times a day. **'Corse '- a woman who is made up of the body parts of deceased women. Her ability allows her to attach body parts to herself anywhere and control them. **'Sunshine Happiness' - a very large and muscular man who wears a mask with a crudely drawn happy face on it. His ability allows him to make everyone in the area very happy. **'The Unblinking' - a man who is usually emotionless. He has no powers but his silent charisma is so intimidating that he can make people cry by staring at them. *'Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E.' **'Darren Jones' - the (supposed) leader of the organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E. whose goal is rather mysterious, though it involves very horrifying methods. *'Cult of the Unwritten Book' **'The Decreator '- a being worshiped by the Cult of the Unwritten Book who is a god that was created simply due to people believing in it. **'Writer of the Unwritten Book' - the leader of the Cult of the Unwritten Book who, as their name implies, is destined to one day write the titular book. **'The Hoodmen' - the name of the members of the cult who resemble Grand Wizards of the Ku Klux Klan and who all speak like religious zealots. **'Fear the Sky '- a team of assassins for the cult who all wear brown uniforms but whose heads are shaped like stars and planets. They have an odd habit of asking their victims a question. **'Little Sisters of Our Lady of the Razor' - a team of three serial killers and members of the cult who are hideously deformed and who kill people with razors. * *'Jeremiah Arkham/Black Mask' - the owner of Arkham Asylum who sports a black mask and is a major influence in the Gotham Underworld. *'Doctor Hugo Strange' - a doctor in Arkham Asylum obsessed with the Joker, trying to cure him of his insanity. *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' - an obese mob boss who wears a monocle being named after the way he walks. * Comics *Doom Patrol: Shadows * Trivia *Crazy Jane's most common personalities are Jane herself, Miranda, Baby Doll, The Sin-Eater, Black Annis, and Driver 8. Listed in order of how common it is for them to come out.